vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakaguchi Hinata (Light Novel)
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= Summary Sakaguchi Hinata is an otherworlder and one of Shizu’s old apprentices. She is the leader of the Paladins, the main officer running the Crusaders, and also the leader of the Lubelis's imperial guard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | 6-C Name: Sakaguchi Hinata Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Leader of the Paladins and Imperial Guard |-|Sage= - Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Empathic Manipulation (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, making those with weak resistance submit to him or view him in a positive light), Paralysis Inducement (Comparable to Rimuru who resisted Gazel's Heroic Aura, which is a higher-level version of Coercion that ignores resistance to paralysis because it's actively maintained and if the Aura Restraint is gone, the restraint effect will be gone too.) Analytical Prediction (Can fight Rimuru despite his Future Attack Prediction, which simulates every possibility of an attack and every attack landed by the user is destined to hit. Is stated to unleash unpredictable attacks), Magic (Possess high resistance against magic) }} |-|Saint= - Resistances=Same as before }} Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Superior to the Celestial Sages who are superior to average Sages who are comparable to Demon Lord Breed's such as Clayman) | Island level (Comparable to Rimuru) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld), Relativistic+ attack speed with Disintegration (Moves at near light speed), Massively FTL+ attack speed with Melt Slash (Hinata's fastest technique. Melt Slash move so fast that even Rimuru who has Mind Accelerate, which enhances his senses a million times faster have a hard time evading this attack and it's shown that the attack is not slowing down in Rimuru's perception) | FTL (Despite having Magic Sense which observes how light and sound waves disturb the nearby particles of magic, then use that information to calculate how the area around the user looks and sounds, Hinata's battle with Rimuru was beyond Fritz’s understanding. Magic Sense was meaningless in interpreting their battle, as their speed exceeded the processing power of the human brain), Massively FTL+ perception speed with Mathematician (Hinata can boost her senses by a thousand times and can keep up with Rimuru who has Mind Accelerate that boosts his senses by a million times) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class | Island Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level | Island level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with Disintegration | Extended melee range, Tens of meters with Disintegration Standard Equipment: *Her sword, Dead End Rainbow, which can destroy the spiritual body, which is the foundation of any individual's lifeforce, in 7 hits, even if her opponents only exist in a spiritual form. *'Moonlight:' A legendary weapon of hers gifted by Ruminas. If the weapon is installed with Hinata’s mana and enchanted with her fighting aura, it can cause lethal wounds that can’t be treated by any average regenerative ability. Even against enemies possessing Ultra-speed Regeneration, this sword can cut them in half. It also has a special wavelength which can overwrite the natural laws. *'Gears of Holy Spirit:' The original pieces that the Spirit Armament worn by the Holy Knights was copied from. It is rumored to be once worn by a Hero, and a secret weapon of the Western Saints Church to battle against monsters. It is a gear specialized against monsters and dragons, only usable by those favored by the Holy Spirit. Intelligence: Hinata can observe and analyze everything about her opponents, and predict how they will act next, a feat Rimuru compared to as if he was fighting against his own Great Sage. Her swordsmanship is also said to be at Hakuro’s level who is a master swordsman who has been alive for 300 years. She is said to almost be a genius in battle. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. Also, the user can observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Usurper:' A unique skill which gives her the ability to either steal the abilities of her opponents or copy them. *'Astral Bind:' A skill that restricts the astral body, the vessel of the soul, instead of the material one. *'Disintegration:' The ultimate in targeted, destructive magic, which emits flashes of white light as it pours from Hinata’s hands. It moves almost at light speed, as its holy power makes cells and souls vanish without a trace. *'Mathematician:' An ability which allows her to observe and completely analyze everything about her opponents. It allows her to enhance the speed of her senses a thousands times more than usual. With the Prediction Simulation ability of it, it can be used to predict the path of her opponents' attacks. *'Melt Slash:' An ability which infuses her strongest magic, Disintegration with her sword art. Hinata then turns into a beam of light, and quickly approaches her target. It has properties of eliminating evil meaning it is effective against monsters. Key: Sage | Saint Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's Profile (Saint Hinata and Holy Mami, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sages Category:Precognition Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Forcefield Users